happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
GOTU (Ch 28:Battle of Vengeance PT 2)
Chapter 28:Battle of Vengeance(PT 2) "Hey Andrew,you don't mind if I use your portal do you?"Asked John. "Sure John,why?" "More help is going to arrive and we want to get them here." "Oh okay,I see how it is." Andrew powered the portal up to it's max power."The portal is going to open in the middle of the tree so be there to give the signal."Mumble reached for his radio."Linda,you can come through the portal now." In the middle of the Ga'hoole tree,A portal opens revealing several more owls appearing,"Are we late for the party?"Analysis stepped up,"No your just in time Alex."Linda and Victoria appeared from the portal after. "Victoria!" "John!" The two penguins nuzzled with each other,"Where's Elle?" "I am here mom."Elle and Jordan waddled towards the older penguins."I am so glad your safe and sound." Jordan took a deep breath."Mom...Holly and Collin got injured..." "What!?"Linda cried out surprised at her son. "It's true,I wasn't able to get there in time...they were both bit by a snake with venom that I wasn't able to treat."Linda held his son's flippers."Don't feel guilty for yourself...Everyone can't be there all the time."Jordan had his doubts,but he accepted her advise. A few SAS Soldiers walking by caught her attention."Mumble,what are they doing?" "They are setting up for the next assault by the Pure Ones." "Pure Ones?" "A group that wants to dominate Ga'hoole." "I get it but can you please tell what me and Victoria missed over the past few days?" "It's a long story,Linda." Pelli overlooked as the guardians made quick work of the changing surroundings. The others or humans as they prefer,settled on any openings of the tree. She was concerned of the Pure Ones using the weapons they processed as she personally saw how much damage they did. None of the blacksmiths had ever tried to make such a weapon that was small and powerful as the others had. But she knew the Pure Ones would achieve on getting their weapons due to that one human working for them."I guess that I have to request that some of them be lend to us."A mistake or not,the traditional battles with battle claws and daggers were still a primary choice for many owls. All of a sudden a cry from a guardian shook her from her worrisome mind."Oh no!Not again!" "Their back guys!"John called looking through his binoculars."Great Guin!I think there is about a hundreds of them." "Could they give it a rest already?They lost so many owls and yet they are still fighting?"An SAS soldier yelled from his defense point."They are determined,no matter what happens...they are set on domination."Mumble replied to the soldier with a grim. "Like the Third Reich?" "Exactly!" Jack and Carl who were on the Illustrious at the time to visit Captain Miramax heard the alarm. "All hands!General Quarters!Battlestations!Battlestations!Battlestations!"Jack and Carl grabbed their helmets and headed out."Incoming contacts!North and East!"Both of them could see a large group of planes approach above the Independence."Enemy aircraft inbound!"The sirens started to wail on all the ships in the fleet. "Dive Bombers!" All the destroyers pointed their guns up at the group,attempting to knock them down but their efforts came too late as the group started their dive and dropping their bombs. Several explosions rocked the independence."Captain Patrick!This is Independence!We've taken hits!Our fight deck is out of commission and we have fires throughout the ship...We're out of the fight!" "Copy that Independence,we'll watch your backs." Jack headed for his helicopter while Carl jumped into a Seafire."Never flown these before but I'll try my best."Once Jack removed his helicopter from the flight deck. Carl was the first one off,with the rest of the air group behind him. Mumble(1,2,3) couldn't believe the battle that they saw unfolding in their own eyes. Sure the second and darker times universe saw battles themselves but nothing as bad as this. "For Guin's sakes!" Mumble(1) held Gloria(1) as they huddled closely together,they wanted to stay out of this but. If they were going to get through this,they have to help."I am going to help them with this battle..." "I wanna help too." "So do I Dad."Erik(1) and Bo(1) stood up tall to conceal their fears. "We all do."The Second and Darker Universes also stood tall. "Alright,lets find Jordan...he can tell us what to do." Outside,alarms blazed on the ships and men were at their posts. Captain Patrick from the Jefferson called to Carl."Carl...Chairman says there are blimps on radar approaching at high speed." "This is not good!First the Pure Ones and now this?"Captain Patrick called from Jack's radio."They are Exocet Missiles!" All the humans from the 21st century and beyond froze to realization of what those kind of missiles could do to a ship. Without hesitation,USS John Adams fired started firing a salvo of her missiles,HMS Victory also fired her own missiles. "Any ship past the 1990s time period can defend against those missiles,ships like the Independence and Illustrious however..."Just as he was about to finish,some of the missiles struck the other ships including the Independence and Illustrious."He's trying to cripple us with a hit and run attack!"A soldier yelled from a outside. Digger was in the middle of cuddling Sylvana when the battle cries were awoken."Digger..."Sylvana was worried about Digger,much like everyone about their mates. Digger wrapped his wing around her neak,pulling her close to him."Sylvana,I am going to come back to you...even if I am unable to."Sylvana blushed,only in concern of his well being. She give a wide eyed expression followed by more blushing as Digger pushed his beak sideways into hers. She heavily liked the moment,not wanting to be separated but she knew that he had to report for duty. Digger removed his beak and his wing,leaving Sylvana smiling. Gylfie had a sight sense of energy as she too heard the battle cries. Cuffyn looked at the covered wound of her chest which made him feel defensive."Gylfie!" "I know how you feel about me Cuffyn but I need to do this." "I will be waiting for you then cause I know you will return."Cuffyn looked at Holly and Collin who were still in a coma,they were unconscious but still alive. From the way they looked,the liquid was doing it's work."A kielian snake having venom?That is too strange to be true but that venom can't be normal."Just as he turned his own attention away from the topic,bright yellow light blinded Cuffyn as he put his left wing to block it. As it cleared,the elf owl came to realization to what happened to the two chicks."Great Glaux!"He was right about owls being turned into wolves but this was new to him. Twilight heard the commotion coming from outside,so he took off with his brothers to fight with the Pure Ones."Glaux!I love a challenge!" "Tarn is going to be in this battle,I just know it!"Travis hooted as he flapped his wings. "Just so you have to Travis,I have a bad feeling in my gizzard about how this will go." "Quick talking and start attacking!"Twilight started with big flaps of both his wings,diving on a Sooty Owl. The owl made a screech as Twilight made one swift move,the owl spiraling into the sea below."Good Show!"Travis and Cletus did the exact same thing but except on a Masked and a Barn Owl. Digger dived upon a Barn Owl making an attack on a fellow guardian. "Jordan...Help out with defending the tree from any owl that tries to land."Mumble called to his son. There were many weapons to use but not enough soldiers to operate them. "Where do you need us?"Jordan saw Pixy,Davis,Erik,Bo and pretty much everyone reporting for duty."Pix!You help with the arrow launchers out there with your computer."Jordan turned to the two Bo and Three Gloria(1)."Grandma!Bo!Gloria!You load those arrows in as fast as you can." "Jack(2)!Vince!Andrew!You pinpoint the correct angle of attack for them." "Davis!You point out where they should aim." "Erik(2)!You help out Pixy!" "Mumble(3)!You guard the openings above us!Same for Glenda!"Jordan threw an dart gun at the two similar aged penguins."Use them well."Jordan turned to Christina."Christina!Your on point!operate that spotlight to spot them."He turned to the Seven Snowy Owls."Analysis!Connor!Drive!Jenny!Alissa!You guys along with your parents help the Guardians keep those owls distracted!"Jordan looked at the four owls who had just arrived."And your names are?" "I am Sophia...Expert at Caring for those who are hurt." "Mine is Kenny...I am willing to help."" "Alex...I am here to help." "James...fast and willing to deliver messages." "Kenny and Alex...if your willing then help protect our chicks within the medical hollow!Sophia and James will help with treating or bringing wounded guardians." "Grampa Atticus!Grampa Lance!Ridge!Get ready to punch owls!"Atticus,Ridge,and Lance smiled with determined anger. Jordan knew that the chicks and owlets would be in trouble again because of what happened last time."Everyone else should go back to protect the chicks or help out where they feel like." "Can we help?"Lil(1) and Lyze(1) asked from behind Jordan. "Lyze,how about you go out there and hold off those owls since you have more experience?" "Are you daft?I swore that I would never put on battle claws again..."Jordan hesitated on arguing with the trained owl but he switched his mind."You,Lil,Thora and your counterparts head over to protect Pelli and the three Bs."Jordan himself got a spotlight of his own,shining it up at the pitch black sky. The lights that now illuminated the Great Tree left shadow in a formation pattern. "Elle!Bo!Analysis!Flora!Pixy!They are going to be fiercer this time!"Pixy propped down a few arrow launchers which activated through her commands. The arrows fired and struck a few owls diving down on the tree. Elle,Christina,Mumble(3)and Glenda punched the owls as they came near them. "Guys!incoming!"Pixy fired an arrow at a owl attacking from above. Back with the fleet,it was going worst. The Independence was burning and the Illustrious was slightly listing. Carl downed a dive bomber as it was about to dive on the Jefferson. Pop!Pop!Pop!Pixy began to guide the arrow launchers as Jordan and Christina blinded the Pure Ones that the Guardians weren't able to get. The arrows struck them by the wings,making them cry out in pain and falling into the sea below."Got em!" Andrew called to Davis,"There is a few of them to the left!"Pixy turned the launchers to the right,firing the last of the arrows. The owls missing the owls by a few meters."Load the arrows in quickly!" A masked owl appeared in front of the defenders,making an attempt to injure one of the penguins. But was consumed by the hail of arrows as Gloria and Bo finished loading."Nicely Done!Guys!"Jordan said as he fired a few shots with his pistol. "Feel my wrath!"Lyze(2) incapacitated a burrowing owl who was fighting a guardian burrowing owl for control."I came to help as soon as I could mate!" "Good!I am going to need it!"Lyze(1) came to fear that the promise he made to himself to never put battle claws on again,nor use them in direct combat."What am I suppose to do...one lazy eye and a missing talon." "Cmon!Lyze...I know you...you were always looking up to battles...why now?" Lil(1) had given her own opinion about his refusal to join the battle with Analysis and Kenny."Meanwhile Gylfie struggled to keep up with her surroundings,the wound she received still has not fully healed. Her heavy breathing almost caused her to pass out. "I can take over if you need to rest." Gylfie was shadowed by a barn owl,wearing nothing but a helmet he was able to put on."You?But your not wearing any battle claws!" "Battle Claws or not,It doesn't matter...Name is Kenny...where do you want me?" "Kenny!I need you to keep anyone who appears from outside away." "No matter who comes in?" "Yes..." "Righty!" "I am going to go help the fighting outside!" While the joint fleet was fighting the battle from above,Carl and Jack fought from above. Jack fired on the dive bombers while Jack searched for enemy activity. Sure enough his own radar found more blimps coming from the northeast."Carl!Alert Captain Patrick that there is a enemy fleet coming down to face us." "Captain!We spotted what appears to be a enemy fleet." "Bad enough!There aren't enough torpedo bombers to deal enough damage."Captain Patrick called on the radio. "We have no choice then."The surviving ships turned towards the northeast."Enemy Unknown force sighted upon the horizon."Captain Miramax looked at his first mate."Captain!I spotted two carriers,four battleships,six crusiers and twelve destroyers...no reports of enemy submarines yet." The joint US/UK fleet composed of seventeen ships which had already used a portion of their weapons. Two carriers,two battleships,four cruisers,six destroyers against a larger fleet. The three ships from the future composed on the Jefferson,the USS John Adams and the HMS Victory. "If they want to challenge our fleet then..." "Lets do it!"Captain Patrick shouted from the bridge,some of the sailors could be heard in the background. The ships increased their speed to challenge the approaching unknown fleet. Carl landed his Seafire back on the Illustrious,jumping into a Avenger that managed to get off from the Independence and rearm on the ship. "We're all set!"Carl heard the turret gunner called from behind him. He pushed the lever forward racing off the ship after a Barracuda. Jack landed back on the Jefferson to command the fire and control system."Sir!Enemy Aircraft Incoming!" "Carl reported that the dive bombers were 1930 designs so the torpedo bombers have to be 1930 designs as well." "Biplanes hmm..."The gun turrets on the destroyers fired fused shells into the sky,the shells exploded around the biplanes causing some of their wings to shred their wings apart. "Alright!He's going down!"The torpedo bombers began to make their run on the Illustrious despite the attempts to draw them away."Watch out for enemy torpedos!" "Captain!Torpedo Dropped!" "Lads!Turn to Port!"The torpedos sped for the ship,inching closer as the ships turned to avoid them."Brace lads!"Two of the torpedos struck and blew a hole in the underside of the ship,causing water to shoot up rapidly up beside the ship." "Our hulls been holed below the waterline!Captain!" "Counter the flooding!Quickly!"HMS Victory launched her missiles at of the enemy destroyers,the shaped nose of the warhead slimmed low over the water. The destroyer made it's own attempt to destroy the missile with it's gun turrets but the missile blasted it's way inside the boiler room,blowing it into two parts. "Enemy Destroyer Foundered!" The enemy ships started blazing their 5 inch guns at the UK/US Ships,which tried their best to avoid the incoming shells."Helmsmen!Commence rapid return fire!"The Jefferson's started firing it's own weapon as well at the John Adams and the Victory. The enemy fleet battled with their guns,doing some serious damage to the other fleet but they were no match for the fast flying missiles that smashed into their decks. The enemy carrier was in the middle of the whole enemy fleet,it took most of the heavy beating,as it was the most important ship. "HMS Prince of Wales!Finish her off,we'll cover you!" "Enemy Aircraft Carrier Destroyed!" "One of the carriers is going to the bottom,poor fellas...their tactics are poorly thought up."The enemy cruisers managed to score several hits on the Prince of Wales but the damage wasn't sever tho some of the gun turrets were smashed beyond repair,there was also wounded men being dragged into the ship to be treated. Prince of Wales fired a shell which rammed itself into the cruisers,destroying their own gun turrets. "We sunk a Enemy Cruiser!" "Alright...Carl!It's your time to sink one of those battleships."Carl's Avenger was behind a squad of Barracudas which was about to drop their own torpedoes. He could hear himself just mumbling out in his mind."Cmon...Carl,don't mess this up now." He saw the five baseball like objects fall into the water below,meaning it was his turn. He measured the correct speed,altitude and distance just as two of the five torpedoes impacted the ship."Here goes nothing!"Carl dropped his torpedo,it falling towards the water. Carl saw it speed straight towards the ship."Cmon..." Carl saw the torpedo about to impact the ship as he turned to avoid the ship itself. Water sprung up from the side,a few seconds later the ship exploded and rolled over. "Enemy Battleship Destroyed!" "WOO!HOO!You got their magazine!"The Prince of Wales was itself under attack from torpedo bombers from the enemy fleet,the torpedoes slammed into her hull."The Prince of Wales is hit!" "Twilight!Digger!Gylfie!Watch our backs as we try to come around them!" "You got it!Analysis!"Analysis and Connor made a loop around a group of owls that were just arriving to the battle,diving from above. Through his goggles,Analysis made quick work before the Pure One could tell if anything was wrong."Get Rekt!" Connor screamed at to the top of his lungs as he also took down an owl."Low Life Follower!"Two Seafire flew past chasing after a Torpedo Bomber,throwing all the owls off for a bit. While Analysis was trying to reorganize his next attack,through his goggles,he noticed another batch of owls headed their way."It's them!" Indeed it was Nyra with her two younger counterparts including Kludd with his own counterpart."This was going to one of those days wasn't it."Analysis said as he turned to face the owls. (Analysis)"Really screwed, at the mercy of those owls. Stuck in this tree, already been like one week Hypothermia, the water is cold don't fall in Cmon on your feet Please cover me." (Erik)"We must find Soren The five leaders are here But don't let them catch you A deadly batch Your body they will slash." (Jack)"So you wanna play with big guns? Shoot them and watch 'em fall Push the Pure Ones to extinction I'm all loaded up and I'll fight them all Keep some ammo saved, ammo saved For the next wave, the next wave Cause once they arrive, once they arrive Y'all are really screwed." (Kludd)"Hard to kill, the Humans move they seems My metal beak, will make it switch onto our team And fight their friends, the Guardians and the Penguins They are so mean Worse than Nyra Make me your Savor falling owls all around me Don't forget to dodge their attacks No matter what Come on lets attack." Analysis barely evaded as one of Kludd(2) tried to force his eight sharp talons into his chest. Luckily he made a quick dive then did a underpass from behind. (Pixy)"So you wanna play with big guns? Shoot them and watch 'em fall Push the Pure Ones to extinction I'm all loaded up and I'll fight them all Keep some ammo saved, ammo saved For the next wave, the next wave Cause once they arrive, once they arrive Y'all are really screwed." (Davis)"Hey!It's a beast I call it Kludd He will feast On your feathers. Be careful, try not to fluff him off This is like the ice on steroids And this weather's making me cough Get an arrow gun if you see one Blast Owls with it, it's so fun It's the best weapon that I've ever used It'll make your enemies feel glum That cinematic ending and a preview of next chapter We need to work together if we plan on surviving this crisis Running low on arrow Outta spares, not much I can do I tried to Punch 'em with my flippers But they keep backing away Their talons slice like knifes I was trying to fight and punch But I am now getting tired And now I ain't having no fun." (Gloria,Bo,Christina,Elle&Glenda)"So you wanna play with big guns? Shoot them and watch 'em fall Push the Pure Ones to extinction I'm all loaded up and I'll fight them all Keep some ammo saved, ammo saved For the next wave, the next wave Cause once they arrive, once they arrive Y'all are really screwed." Like a swarm of bees...Twilight,Digger,and Gylfie converged on the five leaders. Analysis,Connor,Alissa,Drive and Jenny converged on them also."Your going down!Nyra!" "You first!"Analysis gained the element of surprise towards Kludd(2) who eyed Soren from below."Great Glaux!Noo!"Analysis give the ending blow to the barn owl's gizzard. His talons cutting into the very arteries that controlled the flow of blood. Analysis' talons were soaked as his falling opponent fell seaward. "Finally!"Analysis didn't have time to enjoy as there was a cry from Jenny. "Analysis!Look out!"The snowy owl knew what was going to happen. He tried to dive to the right but he felt a sense of pain burning from his upper back,he couldn't resist reacting to the pain. He locked his wings to create a fake spiral to make it seem he went yelp. Nyra(2) above his falling body laughed in satisfaction. "Nyra,you b***!Your going to pay for that!"Analysis knew all that arrogance within her is going to be the last of it. Analysis heard his mate call out to him."No!Analysis!"He was reminded of the old castle,the very place where he rescued her."No...Not this time!Don't worry Alissa...I am not going down as you might think."Analysis unlocked his wings to stop his fall to the sea,then turned his head around to inspect the wound. It didn't seem deep as it looked,three visible fresh wounds appeared on his white feathers. He could tell that attack missed and if he didn't dive,those three marks made by the battle claws would have been on his head. Ifghar knew that he had to get out of his own prison and join the battle. He needed to prove to his brother he was innocent. From he could tell the Male Northern Saw-Whet owl guarding his cell seemed the least of his problems,just convincing would be what he had to deal with."Here goes nothing..." "Hey Short!" The small male owl turned to him making a silent pause. "It's Martin!" Ifghar only smiled at he wanted to not let the name calling cause a bad expression."Martin,let me out please..." "I can't do anything about it...I am just following my task." "Your task?Does it really matter?A battle is being fought and time is being wasted with guarding me." "Your point for me is?" "Let me make a bundle with you,You let me out and I'll collect milk-berries for you when this is over."Martin dispute his shyness towards Ifghar,quickly acknowledged his kind behavior."Okay...I am letting you out but keep your word with me."Martin cut the wooden bars being held on by the hollow,they fell in a pile below."Finally,I can show my Lyze." Speaking of Lyze,he was still being reluctant to fight with battle claws. His counterpart was not as he didn't experience sadness before."Come on Lyze...That's in the past,If don't know how you feel but I would pick up the claws for one last time." Lyze noticed his brother approaching from above which prompted him into a threat display."Relax!Lyze!" "What do you want now?" "For Glaux sakes!Give it a rest!" "I can't Ifghar,I feel guilty for letting you spend time with Gragg in the first place."Ifghar touched his brother's wingtip."Just one time Lyze,I'll never leave your side."Lyze(1) give a huge sigh "Very well Ifghar...let's do it." "That's the Lyze I know." The two brothers proceeded to put on the two spare Battle Claws. Lyze accepted very quickly that he did need to give everything a rest. The battle claws was a tight fit but they did them well. Ifghar followed his brother as he went to join his counterpart in defending the future would be emperor chicks. Evan,Angie,Terrie,Riney,Irena and Richard were not far from where the Jordan and the others were defending their part of the tree. They were in the hollow next to the parliament."Hey!Maybe we can help mommy with the computer." "How are we suppose to do that Riney?They won't let us."Riney lightly pecked Terrie on the back,very annoyed."Think harder!We're suppose to be smart as mommy and daddy." "I am going to ask them then." "Wait!Sis!"Riney waddled after his sister,following her into the place where Pixy was directing the arrow launchers. "Mommy!" "Terrie!?Riney!?" "I wanna help you with the computer!" "No...I want you to go back and stay with Richard and the others." "Mom!I don't wanna be treated like this!" "Me and Daddy is doing this for your own..."Pixy couldn't say that last word to her daughter. She give a deep sigh,picking up Terrie."Okay Terrie,I want you and Riney to carry those boxes over here as fast as you can. When your done,tell Uncle Analysis that he needs to come back here very quickly." "Come help guys!"Richard and Irena didn't give a second thought,their uncles and aunts needed help. They did want to prove that they could be not much help but they could a little bit. Analysis climbed and made sure he wasn't being followed. As the flesh wound still burned on his back,he made sure to get the barn owl back. Gylfie,Digger and Twilight made their move while the two leaders were distracted by Connor and Jenny. They managed to cause minor injures to the leaders,causing flesh wounds. The leaders weren't going to give in just yet. "Your going to pay for what you done!" "I would like to see you try then." "Hold on just a little longer...I am coming."The snowy owl started his diving attack,his eyes focused as he trained on the barn owl. His speed increased as he locked back his wings,going for the kill. The female barn owl was just about to strike Jenny in the stomach with her battle claws."Not this time!****!"Analysis drove his talons deep into the barn owl's back,she made a screech loud enough to be heard at least a mile."Payback!"Nyra(2) herself fell to the sea below,to join her now deceased mate. The rest of the leaders were stunned to what they had witness,a snowy owl who is not from their world actually defeated one of them."Get him!" "Analysis evade!" "Crud!"Anlaysis knew that if those battle claws were going to enter the three flesh wounds on his back,he was done for. He accepted that he was about to lose his own life,he waited for his back to burn again but more painful. Just as he expected he was pushed forward with full force but he didn't feel any pain,He was still in control of his body. He turned his head around to see battle claws in his back. Instead he saw Connor falling with six flesh wounds of his own. "Analysis!Connor!" "Haha!At least one of you won't be living to see us win!" "Nyra!"The barn owl saw two owls diving from above,one was a barn owl and the other was a snowy. Gylfie,Digger,and Twilight knew who the two owls were." Soren!Moss!" "Thank Glaux we're relieved to see you." Nyra hooted to her fellow soldiers."Pure Ones!Fall back!We're done here!" Kenny and Alex chased after a owl who were attempting to strike the queen."Alex!Corner the exit!Don't let them in!" "James!To your right!"The barn owl impacted a pure one with just himself. He finished with a guided swift attack which caused the pure one to crash into the hollow wall."You just been jammed..." "Great work!James!" "Two destroyers sunk,Two crusiers lightly damaged,One battleship heavily damaged,One carrier on fire and one undetermined."Jack called as he viewed the ships that was left."For them it's much greater...One carriers,Two battleships damaged or sinking,two crusiers and eight destroyers sunk."Carl added while over looking the damage as well. "Captain Miramax!Give me damage report!" "These missiles caused damage to our ship,and many of our sailors are wounded."Carl reached for the headset as he flew over the fleet.,"Captain Chairman!What about you?" "Not looking good for us!Fires became uncontrollable causing several explosions. A few of our planes were undamaged but other then that,we're out of the fight." "HMS Prince of Wales is in trouble!That flooding is bad!HMS Belfast is headed to help now!" Jack picked up Carl as he landed his plane back on the British ship,they both headed for the Jefferson. Scott walked forward towards Jack as he closed the door to the outside of the ship."Grandpa!Captain Patrick wants to have a word with you."Captain Patrick opened the door across the one Jack closed. "Jack,Captain Miramax's gathering the remainder of the fleet and chasing after the stragglers...We been tasked to fly SAR(Search and rescue) for survivors...that includes survivors from the enemy fleet." Soren overflew the destroyed and sinking ships seeing sailors jumping overboard."This isn't the War of the Ember anymore,this is the War of the Entire Kingdoms."Carl,Jack(1),and Scott overlooked the damage around them,shaking their heads."We need to gather and save anything we can."Jenny landed behind them. "Scott...The Pure Ones retreated after they lost a few of their leaders but...Analysis and Connor ended up being injured. "Darn!"Scott held his arm on his chest."I'll get Dr Beatle and head over to the tree now."Scott took off below on his way to find Dr Beatle. "Analysis..."Alissa walked behind Sophia and James who were carrying him on the stretcher."Don't worry Alissa,it's just a flesh wound...It's not deep as it looks."Kenny and Alex were being them carrying Connor as well. Analysis and Connor was set down side to side with their sister and parents beside them. Most importantly Alissa,Richard and Irena."Daddy!Please tell me you'll be alright?" "I will Irena...It would be a couple of days for us to heal...depending if Dr Beatle comes through often." Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers